Love Love What if!
by cheshirenek0
Summary: Spin-off de Vongola Love Love Lucky Memorial! Después de ser tratada como una villana y "desterrada" Tsu decide que ¡será un millón de veces más felices que todos esos idiotas! Años después de ser desterrada Tsu abre su propio café en Italia y termina con los clientes más extraños que pudo desear. No se necesita leer el primer libro para disfrutarlo.
1. Love Love Vanishd!

Tsu... No Ange no era el tipo de persona que se echaba a llorar cuando las cosas no funcionaban a su favor, o en su caso cuando la acusaban de acosar a su hermana en la escuela cuando ella intento mantenerse lo más lejos posible de ella. Realmente pensó en defenderse de las estúpidas acusaciones ¿En serio cuanto tiempo libre creían que tenía? De tener tanto tiempo libre como para planear todas las cosas de las que la acusaban habría leído un par de libros o mejorado su habilidad con el piano, pero el ser la número uno en una escuela donde la mayoría tenía una ventaja con la cual no contaba no le dejaba nada de tiempo libre.

— Tsu-chan... Tu... — Y casi se defendió hasta oír y ver a su hermana, ella... Ella le veía con miedo y desconfianza ¿Sinceramente le creía a estos inútiles? ¿Que tan mal pensaban de ella? ¿Que acaso todo su duro trabajo no sirvió de nada?

— ¿Saben que? — Pregunto respirando con profundidad decidiendo que lo mejor era dejar todo por la paz. — Váyanse todos a la mierda, crean lo que quiera, me largo, hasta la vista Perras. — Dijo para sorpresa de todos saliendo del lugar no sin enseñar el dedo de en medio con ambos manos, ella no necesitaba estar en un lugar donde la considerarán una villana, Ya verían estos desgraciados seguiría con su vida ¡Y sería mil veces mejor que las suyas!

Unos días después tal y como anticipo Giotto-san vino a pedirle disculpas y a cambio de no demandar a la escuela por injurias, el rubio accedió a transferir la a una de las mejores escuelas en Italia, en la cual tenía conexiónes, porque no se iba a quedar en un país donde no era apreciada y en especial con una familia que la veía como alguna clase de villana ¡Ange no era una perra de hielo!... Solo... Solo era socialmente incómoda ¿Esta bien?

Un par de años después, Tsu salió de una de las mejores universidades con todos los honores, saltándose un par de años en sus dos carreras, derecho e ingeniería comercial, porque cuando Ange se proponía hacer algo, tenía que ser la mejor en ello.

En el par de años lejos de todo el ruido, Ange se dio cuenta de varias cosas. Primero que no tenía idea que le gustaba, siempre quiso cumplir con las expectativas de otros, por lo que no exploro ese tipo de cosas. Otra cosa de la que se dio cuenta fue que le gustaba el silencio y tranquilidad sin las expectativas de otros sobre ella, siempre teniendo que probar algo a alguien, siempre teniendo que ser la mejor, y vivir en su propia y feliz zona de confort , y de esta forma, después de ser convertirse en la "villana desterrada" Ange pudo finalmente encontrar aquello que pensó nunca poder tener, felicidad.

Reborn tenía un café favorito en Roma, no era el más grande o elegante, era bastante modesto la verdad, pero aún así algo sobre él te hacía ver el lugar dos veces, y el café con la comida era para morir, en serio Reborn había probado varios cafés en su vida pero el de la cafetería "Il cattivo" se llevaba el premió. Pero el buen olor del café no fue lo que lo instó a entrar al lugar por primera vez, no, fue la doppelganger de su estudiante lo que le hizo entrar.

En un principio juro que era su dame-alumna, pero habían cosas que no concordaban con su alumna. Primero, Tsuna tenía el cabello largo y enmarañado, la mesera tenía un cabello corto que parecía realmente sedoso y bien cuidado. Otra diferencia era la manera en que se conducían, mientras que Tsuna andaba por el mundo con cautela y nerviosismo, la otra prácticamente gritaba "Yo dirijo este circo, perra" como algún miembro de la vieja aristocracia, con porte y elegancia. Lo que hizo la total diferencia fue que en cuanto cruzaron miradas está no se asustó y huyó o tartamudeo nerviosa, en su lugar la mesera elevó una ceja y se dio la vuelta como si Reborn no fuera el regalo para la humanidad que era.

En resumen Reborn no solo encontro el mejor café del mundo, sino que también encontro un nuevo jugue— una distracción.

— Ya hemos hablado de esto ¡El domingo es mi día libre! — se quejó la castaña mientras hacía una taza de café de mala gana. — La próxima vez que entres a mi casa sin permiso llamaré a la policía de verdad ¡Soy una maldita abogada! Puedo meterte a la cárcel. — Se quejó dejando la taza frente al sonriente italiano.

— Hmm Eso no estaría bien. — Murmuró tomando la taza oliendo un poco su fragancia. — Si fuera a la cárcel no podría tomar el delicioso café de Ange.

— ¿Debería preocuparme que lo único malo que le encuentres a la cárcel es que no puedas beber mi café?

— Bueno tus pasteles también son buenos. — Añadió probando su café.

— No tienes esperanza, por favor comienza a actuar como el adulto que aparentas ser. — Pidió resignada.

— ¿Abrirás los domingos?

— Tu... — Murmuró suspirando, no podía contra su mejor cliente y ambos lo sabían — Está bien, pero detén los actos ilegales, no te sacaré de la cárcel, de nuevo.

— Recuerdo darte una buena paga por eso. — Comento y sinceramente no fue su culpa, Verde fue el que le dio esa extraña droga en primer lugar... Así que si había que culpar a alguien por su comportamiento de esa noche era exclusivamente al científico, Reborn jamas habría hecho esas cosas por su cuenta o al menos no le habrían atrapado.

— No se en que estás pensando, pero deja de hacerlo, me das escalofríos. — Se quejó la castaña.

— Que cosas más crueles le dices a tu único amigo.

— No soy tu amiga, tengo altos estándares. — Se defendió sonriendo de lado. — Y si tengo amigos...

— ¿Varia? ¿Byakuran? ¿Cavallone?

— ¿Porque todos mis clientes son raros? — Pregunto a la nada sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

— ¿Nunca escuchaste el dime con quién te juntas y te diré quién eres?

— ¡No quiero oír eso de ti! — Chillo negando haciendo sonreír al italiano, no mencionando el hecho de que Ange era probablemente su mejor amiga, ella no tenía que saber eso, por ahora.


	2. Be stronger

Desde que Nagi era una niña, las personas a su alrededor la excluyeron, porque a su criterio por ser una niebla no era confiable, y probablemente estaba loca. Ella no entendía eso, Mukuro-sama y Daemon-nii eran los mejores hermanos del mundo, y ellos eran nieblas también asi que ¿Porque ser una niebla era algo malo? Varias veces intento explicar su punto de vista a los demás pero nunca nadie la escucho, y a medida que los años fueron pasando el acoso en su contra por ser una niebla mentirosa solo fue creciendo, incluso debido a este se vio involucrada en un accidente que casi le costó la vida, y en el cual perdió la vista en uno de sus ojos.

Después del accidente sus padres la culparon por no ser mas fuerte, y aunque tuvo a sus hermanos a su lado la confianza de la pequeña Nagi se vio mermada al punto en que apenas y si podía hablar por si misma, lo que sinceramente no ayudo en su situación escolar.

Cuando entro a Vongola realmente pensó que las cosas serían diferentes, Ya que todos tenían llamas, asumió que no estaría el estigma o estereotipos tan presente, se equivocó. Los mismos prejuicios estaban en la escuela, tan solo que la mayoría buscaban algo que ganar, por lo que si eras considerado fuerte, rico o de buena familia ellos mirarian al otro lado y te dejarian integrarte. Lástima que Nagi no era fuerte y por su apellido diferente al de sus hermanos mas su actitud, nadie la considero relevante, nuevamente se convirtió en una presa para sus compañeros.

La primera vez que Nagi escucho de Ange fue al final del primer periodo de evaluaciónes donde por primera vez una usuaria pasiva de llamas, obtuvo el primer lugar entre sus compañeros, aquello era algo inaudito y nunca antes visto, por lo que se volvió un tema de conversación por todos los pasillos.

Para el final de la semana conversaciones con todos los detalles de la vida de la chica eran cosa común. Tsunange Sawada, entro por mérito propio sin señales de ser un usuario activo, calificaciones perfecta desde prescolar, hoja de vida intachable, hija de un exitoso hombre de negocios italiano, con una hermana gemela cuyo elemento era el cielo. Esa información fue suficiente para que fuera el centro de atención, Ya Fuera para bien o para mal todos deseaban su atención, algunos que estaban convencidos de que sus llamas se manifestarían pronto para ser candidatos como sus elementos, y otros para retarla indignados en que una usuaria de llamas pasiva sin pedigrí fuera mejor que ellos.

Nagi quiso acercarse, saber cómo lograba estar en la cima aún con el estrés del mundo viendo cada uno de sus movimientos, pero sabía que eso era imposible, alguien tan brillante como Tsu no perdería el tiempo con alguien como ella.

— ¿Quieres ser mi compañera? — Nagi pestañeo dos veces al oír las palabras de la castaña y miro a los lados buscando a la persona para la cual iban dirigidas las palabras. — Te lo estoy preguntando a ti. — Añadió para mayor confusión de la niebla quien no entendía porque querría ser compañera de ella... Es decir estaba segura que la mitad de la clase daría lo que fuera por ser su compañero de laboratorio así que ¿Porque ella? — ¿Quieres o no? — pregunto nuevamente pareciendo algo molesta.

— S-Si... — Respondió de forma tímida, quizás si pasaba algo de tiempo con ella, aprendiera como ser mas... Segura y fuerte como Ange.

Tal y como se esperaba Tsu era una compañera de laboratorio diligente, dividiendo los trabajos de forma equitativa, aunque eso no evitaba que fuera algo controladora, y la corrigiera cuando no estuviera haciendo algo según su criterio, pero a pesar de eso, jamás trato a Nagi con nada menos que el respeto que se le da a un compañero, a un igual, y algo en eso lograba que la niebla esperara con ansias por su clase de ciencias.

Pero como Nagi aprendió lo bueno no dura, y el acoso se volvió más duro que antes. Parte de sus compañeros la maltrataban por querer sacarle información de la castaña, Ya que a sus ojos la única razón por lo que Tsu la elegiría sería porque tenía algo sucio de ella. Otros lo harían para que dejará de ser su compañera y alguien más pudiera tomar su lugar, y otros tan solo lo harían por el placer de poder someter a alguien más débil que ellos.

— Tu... — Murmuró Tsu al verla sentarse a su lado y debido a que el último altercado fue reciente por su mirada estaba segura que olvidó cubrir sus golpes con ilusiones.

— L-Lo siento... Estaba practicando una ilusión... Ahora la quito. — Susurró de forma nerviosa volviendo a parecer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Por su parte la japonésa no pareció creerle mucho pero no hizo más comentarios al respecto lo que agradeció internamente. La clase siguiente Tsu no se presentó y tampoco las que vinieron después de esa, según el profesor presentó una solicitud para adelantar un curso que le fue concedida y así fue como su corta... ¿Relación? Como la castaña llegó a su fin.

— ¿Hey quieres ir molestar a Nagi? Eso siempre te sube el ánimo. — Escucho a una de sus compañeras murmurar mientras ella se escondía.

— ¿Estás loca? Si Tsu se entera perderé todas mis oportunidades de que sea mi elemento si me atrapa. ¿No recuerdas lo que dijo? — Carraspeo un poco para imitar mejor la voz de la chica. — " Si necesitas acosar a otro para sentirte mejor contigo mismo, es una prueba de que eres débil y conformista, y detesto a ese tipo de personas"

— No esperaba que fuera tan moralista, pero supongo que eso la hace más confiable. — comento la otra con su voz haciéndose más débil a medida que iban por el pasillo alejándose de la niebla.

Bueno, eso explicaba porque el acoso en su contra se detuvo hasta cierto punto... Pero a Tsu ... ¿No le gustaban las personas débiles y conformistas? No, las detestaba... ¿Eso significaba que la odiaba? Eso explicaría porque se cambió de clase sin decirle nada luego de verla tan golpeada y no decir nada al respecto...

A principio de año, Nagi Probablemente no habría hecho nada al respecto, pero a principio de año Nagi no sabía que era ser tratado con respeto y amabilidad por otra persona que no fueran sus hermanos, no ser vista con prejuicios, malicia o pena, o lo bien que se sentía ser felicitada cuando hacía algo bien, por lo que con determinación Nagi decidió que cambiaría, dejaría primero de ser conformista, y luego de ser débil, para convertirse en alguien que pudiera pararse al lado de Tsu-sama sin miedo.

Lástima que el tiempo no perdona a nadie y antes de que pudiera lograr su meta, la persona a la que admiraba fue quitada del panorama.

— ¡Boss espere! — Gritó mientras corría detrás de ella al verla salir de la escuela. — ¡Se que usted es inocente! ¡Boss Jamás haría algo como eso! ¡Yo lo sé! — Dijo con determinación en su mirada sorprendiendo a la castaña que se detuvo para escucharla.

— Gracias Nagi-chan, eso significa más para mí de lo que puedes imaginar. — Contestó con la primera sonrisa sincera que vio en su rostro desde que le conoció tan deslumbrante y calida como el sol mañero.

— ¡Debemos volver y aclarar las cos—

— Está bien, yo... Estoy cansada... Y no deseo volver a un lugar donde soy persona no grata. — Le interrumpió. — Además decidí que encontraría mi propio lugar lejos ¡Y sería cien veces más feliz que esos idiotas! — Declaró con confianza en sus palabras y Nagi no dudó de sus palabras ni por un segundo.

— ¡En ese caso iré con usted! N-No ahora... Aún no soy lo suficientemente fuerte.. pero ¡Lo seré! ¡Y me convertire en alguien que pueda ayudar a Boss! — Hablo con convicción en sus palabras sorprendiendo nuevamente a Ange logrando que se cohibiera nuevamente. — S-Si está bien para usted...

— Si para cuándo encuentre mi propio lugar todavía quieres estar a mi lado, supongo que me vendría bien la ayuda de una confiable niebla. — levantó su mano y acarició su cabello con suavidad mientras el auto que la devolvería a su casa se estacionaba a su lado. — Estaré esperando por ver qué tan fuerte te vuelves Nagi-chan.

— ¡Si! — asintió conteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos viendo a la japonésa partir.

Años después cuando a su correo llegó una postal con la foto de un café italiano y un saludo en una letra que conocía Nagi no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces y partió al encuentro de su Boss.

— Hoy Boss parece algo cansada, debería ir a dormir. — sugirió la cajera sintiendo a su jefa recargarse en ella.

— Renato fue a mi casa ayer por café... Y el desgraciado no se fue hasta la mañana, aunque si trajo buen vino... — Murmuró enterrando su rostro en el hombro de la niebla quien disfruto el tacto.

— Aún no hay muchos clientes yo puedo hacerme cargo de la tienda por un rato, vaya a dormir al sillón en la sala de personal un rato. — Recomendó acariciando su suave cabello castaño.

— por eso te quiero Nagi, se que puedo confiar en ti. — Se alejó agradeciendo una última vez sin notar como el pecho de la niebla se inflaba de orgullo por sus palabras.

Ahora ¿Debería deshacerse de Reborn-san? No era la primera vez que afectaba el sueño de Boss... Pero la dueña del café si parecía más alegre desde que establecieron su cuasi amistad... Bueno, supongo que le daría una advertencia y un mes de prueba, después de todo como mano derecha de Boss su deber principal era cuidar de su bienestar, y si eso significa tener que cargarse a un asesino o dos, bueno, suerte para ella que las nieblas eran conocidas por su locura y sadismo, y Nagi aprendió hace mucho a dejar su naturaleza salir de vez en cuando.


	3. Fuck Spiders

— ¿Me llamaste a las dos de la mañana para matar una araña? — Pregunto Reborn elevando una ceja después de explicarle la situación.

— ¿Matar una araña? Yo me largo de este lugar, quien sabe cuántas más están escondiéndose. — Dijo terminando de arreglar su maleta. — Me quedo contigo.

— Espera... ¿Hablas en serio? — Parpadeó y al ver la mirada sería de la chica supo que era honesta, tan solo por el amor al caos... — Mira una araña. — Señaló el piso a su lado y Ange salto a sus brazos temblando.

— ¡Vámonos! — Chillo usándolo de escudo y Reborn evito reír ahí mismo por el bien de su café.

Ahora no era como si a Reborn le gustara compartir su casa, con una mano podía contar las personas que entraban a sus propiedades y le sobraban dedos, pero Ange era un asunto totalmente distinto.

El lugar estaba impecable, y siempre había comida deliciosa, el que cada lugar que Tsu visitará como posible hogar estuviera infestado con arañas, no estaba para nada relacionado.

— ¡Reborn Kora! ¡¿Tienes comida?! — Gritó alguien entrando por la puerta y Tsu se detuvo en su lugar viendo al extraño rubio entrar a su casa.

— ¿Hola...? — pregunto/saludo la castaña. — y estoy haciendo el almuerzo... ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? — Si entro a la casa y llamo a Reborn asumia que no debía preocuparse por el extraño y Renato si le dijo que no llegaría a comer por lo que le sobraba comida...

— Seguro, Kora. — Porque si una linda señorita comida te ofrece algo de lo que olía delicioso en la cocina, en la casa de un amigo tu aceptabas y luego hacías preguntas.

De alguna forma cuando Reborn llegó se encontró a Tsu y Colonnello en un duro combate de Just Dance, y ya que debía establecer dominancia por supuesto se les termino uniendo. A la mañana siguiente tan solo se la pasarán flojeando todo el dia Porque ninguno de ellos sabía aceptar una derrota y eran competitivos a más no poder por lo que sus músculos estaban resentidos por todo el ejercicio.

— Reborn-san tiene que dejar de colocar arañas en los apartamentos de Boss. — Le Advirtió la mesera un día entregándole su café.

— Lo está pasando bien. — Contestó El hitman tomando su café.

— ¡Ange Kora vine por un café! — Entro Colonnello viendo a Reborn y Como un niño sintiéndose atrapado en una travesura retrocedió.

— ¿Se podría saber qué haces aquí? — Interrogó con una sonrisa oscura el hitman.

— Yo lo invite, Más clientes, más dinero. — Interrumpió Tsu con una bandeja con un café y pastel sirviendo lo en el puesto junto a Reborn en la barra.

— Wow este lugar es más lindo de lo que pensé. — Murmuró sentándose el rubio. — Gracias por la comida.

— Que la disfrutes. — Sonrió volviendo a la cocina para trabajar.

— ¿Lal decidió soltar tu correa? — Elevo una ceja Reborn divertido.

— No metas a Lal en esto... Y si no la traje es porque... Porque está ocupada. — Se defendió.

— Muy bien, me gusta lo tranquilo de este lugar, sería una lástima que eso cambiará. — Oh en español, dile al resto y estas mejor muerto.

— L-Lo que sea. — trago duro yendo su atención a su café disfrutando del delicioso sabor, notando ciertamente lo tranquilo y agradable del lugar, bueno... A el tambien le gustaría que se quedará asi.

Notas de la autora:

¿Que día les gustaría que actualizará? Y ¿Que les parece hasta ahora? Gracias por sus reviews, nota: **_Las arañas no son amigas de mi parroquia._**


	4. stalker

Ange se considera una persona inteligente, de no serlo no tendría sus diplomas o estaría donde está, por lo que cuando algo que a su parecer excede todos sus razonamientos lógicos sucede, su cerebro se cierra y pierda la habilidad de hacer una oración coherente, como ahora.

— ¡Quiero ser la mano derecha de Tsu-sama! ¡Prometo servirle el resto de mi vida! — Declaró su ex compañero de escuela arrodillado en el piso a sus pies y a falta de palabras decide hacer lo que su instinto le dice. Mirar a Reborn.

Lástima que Reborn parecía tan falto de palabras como ella, en realidad todos en el modestocafé lo están.

— ¡Yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Reborn! — Se sumó la mujer de cabello rosa abrazando al Hitman del cuello y Ange... Ella estaba haciendo corto circuito de nuevo porque nadie en su sano juicio o con algo de amor propio querría a Reborn de forma romántica por el resto de su vida, en serio esa es una horrible decisión.

Y mientras el cerebro de Ange y los presentes se reinicia hablaremos de las circunstancias que nos trajeron a este momento.

Desde pequeño la gente llamo a Hayato un genio, ya fuera en sus estudios o en la música era difícil no notar lo aventajado que el pequeño era al resto de sus pares y por eso no era de extrañar que siempre fuera el primer lugar, para alguien como el, cuando sus llamas se manifestaron fue un resultado obvio, todos esperaban su brillante futuro venir de forma natural para él y por eso se quedaban en su buen lado o bueno casi todos.

— El que seas un genio no te hace invencible, muchas personas trabajan duro todos los días para obtener los resultados que tú tienes y algún día, ellos tendrán el lugar que tú tienes. — le advirtió su Madre con una leve sonrisa. — Y eso no es malo, Ya que te hará apreciar lo que tienes y trabajar más duró. — Dijo acariciando su cabello con cariño.— Me gustaría ver qué tipo de persona puede cambiar el mundo de mi Hayato.

Lamentablemente ella murió antes de poder ver a esa persona y con el paso del tiempo Hayatotambién perdió la esperanza de encontrarse con tal individuo.

No fue hasta su primer año en Vongola que Hayato le conoció.

¡No podía ser posible! ¡Que alguien sin talento le ganará! Una usuaria pasiva no podía ganarle a un activo como el ¡Era inaudito! Con este tipo de pensamiento tormentosos Hayato camino hasta la sala de música, decidiendo que pasar un rato junto al piano le ayudaría a calmarse. Estaba por entrar cuando escuchó una hermosa melodía venir del interior... Esa canción... Esa era la primera canción que su Madre le enseño.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando una nota fuera de lugar detuvo la música y el fumador estaba seguro de que escuchó una maldición por lo bajo, iba a entrar cuando nuevamente la melodía inicio, está vez desde la primera nota.

De esa forma el proceso se repitió por un buen rato, melodía, error, maldición, y reinicio, en lo que parecía una sesión interminable. Varias veces se sintió frustrado por los pequeños errores que a veces eran admisibles y apenas perceptibles, pero aún así se mantuvo junto a la puerta escuchando el piano, la persona del otro lado estaba esforzándose por lograr la canción, y el no interferiria con eso, no cuando el resultado final fue una melodía que no estaba seguro si el podría interpretar con tanto sentimiento y calidez.

Evito reír cuando escuchó a la persona dentro celebrar y corrió a esconderse cuando los pasos de esta se hicieron presente, y ahí saliendo de la sala de música estaba la persona que causó su mal humor y que a la vez lo curo.

Tsunange Sawada, la número uno de su generación y una usuaria pasiva de Llamas. La persona que no solo le ganó el primer lugar sino que prácticamente barrio el piso con él sin ni siquiera mirarlo dos veces.

Después de eso, Hayato decidió observar más a la japonesa solo para asegurarse de que no fuera un fraude, lo que se tradujo en el pianista retandola en cada oportunidad que tenía a concursos estúpidos que por supuesto la castaña siempre ganó.

Otra cosa que se volvió un hábito, fue ir a la sala de música para escucharla tocar el piano. Iba al menos dos veces por semana, y siempre tocaba las mismas canciones para luego comenzar con una nueva y repetir el proceso de la primera vez, asegurándose de no olvidar las que Ya sabía, para final de año, Hayato estaba convencido de que Tsu era la persona de la que su Madre le hablo hace tantos años.

Pero aún así a pesar de eso, no se acercó más de lo necesario a ella ¿Porque? Simple, ya habían muchas personas alrededor de ella que buscaban su favor sin conocerla, ¡Ellos no sabían nada sobre su rival! Intentando ser cercanos a ella sin ni siquiera saber sus gustos, disgustos, peso, estatura, tipo de sangre y estructura ósea, ¡Que descarados! Así que como meta decidió que no se atrevería a ser mas cercano a ella hasta que la brecha entre ambos fuera más corta.

¡Trabajaría duro por ello!

Lástima que al igual que a cierta niebla el tiempo no fue amable con él, y mientras estaba visitando a su hermana Tsu fue expulsada de la escuela bajo falsas acusaciones. Por supuesto quiso ir detrás de ella de inmediato, pero aún no era lo suficientemente bueno... así que se esforzaria para convertirse en alguien en quien Tsu-sama pudiera apoyarse, en alguien sobre el cual pudiera dejar sus cargas, sería su mano derecha... Solo un problema, para cuándo salió de la escuela su futura jefa no estaba en ningún lugar...

Obviamente comenzó en Italia, en donde supuestamente debió estar viviendo, pero el departamento estaba vacío y parecía haberlo estado por un tiempo, luego intento suerte con la familia, pero ellos estaban igual de sorprendidos que él al saber que la joven no estaba en el lugar que dejaron para ella. Esto no detuvo a Hayato pero a medida que los años fueron pasando, la esperanza de servir a su Tsu-sama fueron muriendo poco a poco, o lo hicieron hasta que su hermana le obligó a ir en una misión en busca del amor.

O en otras palabras acosar al pobre desgraciado de turno que fuera el interés amoroso de la cocinera.

Fue una sorpresa averiguar qué este personaje no solo era mejor Hitman del mundo, sino que además ¡Era amigo de su Jefa! Hayato casi gritó de felicidad al ver nuevamente a su rival de la escuela (no que Tsu alguna vez lo considerara de esta forma) y no dudó dos veces en ir a su encuentro, trayendo nos a nuestra situación actual.

— Creo que quiere trabajar con usted Boss. — Tradujo Nagi al lado de la castaña quien ahora pudo procesar mejor sus palabras.

— No estoy buscando más gente por el momento... — Susurró por lo bajo pero luego recordó algo. — ¿Que tan bueno eres en contabilidad?

— ¿Ah? ¡Excelente! ¡Me encantan los números! — Contestó con sus ojos brillando de emoción, y Ange medito la idea, Mammon le cobraba una cantidad exhorbitante por hacer ese trabajo, y aunque ella podía hacerlo, odiaba las matemáticas con un fervor apasionado así que...

— Estas contratado, por ahora, vuelve mañana para discutir tu situación laboral y contrato. — Concedió y le pareció que el chico se convirtió en un ser de luz por la felicidad que irradiaba de él ¿En serio este era su ex compañero? Le estaba costando trabajo creerlo...

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Le juro que no se arrepentira! — Celebró emocionado.

— ¿Esta segura Boss? — Interrogó su cajera y ella asintió.

— No parece que vaya a irse fácilmente, así que es más rápido de esta manera. — Se bajó de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto.

— A todo esto ¿Ya conocías al chico? — Pregunto Reborn luego de que los hermanos se fueran con la promesa de volver.

— Era mi compañero en Vongola... Pero siempre pensé que no le agradaba. — Comento recordando sus tiempos en la academia. — se la pasaba retandome a estos extraños desafíos y siempre me estaba observando... — Le dio un escalofrío ante la memoria. — Además siempre ocupaba la sala de música antes que el, y lo hacía esperar a que terminara. — Aunque si habían más salas y más pianos... ¿Quizás el que ella usaba era su favorito?

— ¿Sala de música? — Elevo una ceja curioso, tomando nota de cada pequeño detalle de información que la chica le daba para futuras referencias, aunque sinceramente era más como un hábito, a Reborn le gustaba saber todo de las personas que le interesaban.

— Toco el piano. — sonrió suavemente. — O al menos lo hacía, no le hecho en un largo tiempo. — Se bajó de hombros, sinceramente solo comenzó a hacerlo porque quería alguna ventaja sobre el resto de sus compañeros en Vongola y tocar un instrumento le pareció adecuado en el momento.

— ¿Tocarías para mí?

— Bueno... No lo hago hace mucho pero... — Sonrió divertida y le comenzó a dar los detalles de un tipo de piano en específico en el que si tocaría para él, por supuesto siendo uno de los más caros y difíciles de conseguir.

Cuando dicho piano estuvo en la esquina de su cafetería en los días siguientes evito reír, oh bueno, un trato era un trato.

Hayato estaba entrando a la cafetería para comenzar su primer día de trabajo como contador oficial de Tsu-sama, cuando escucho la misma melodía que en su primer año en Vongola. Abrió la puerta y al final de la tienda tocando el piano que no noto antes estaba Tsu deslizando sus dedos con delicadeza y elegancia sobre el teclado del instrumento, con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios, y Hayato supo que todos los años en que pasó esperando a la persona que expandiria su mundo, y luego los años en espera de Ange, valieron la pena.


	5. New Friend

Como ya habíamos establecido Ange era una persona socialmente incómoda y había que decirlo tímida cuando se trataba de tratar con personas nuevas, por lo que su vida social durante gran parte de su vida fue nula, es decir aunque casi siempre estuvo rodeada de personas a su alrededor, ninguna de esas personas eran sus amigos o al menos ella no los considero de esa forma, y las cosas empeoraron cuando salió de Vongola ya ni siquiera molestandose en parecer amigable, nop, ella tenía una meta que cumplir y esta vez no dejaría que pequeñeces la distrajeran, siendo pequeñeces las más mínimas interacciones humanas.

Por supuesto como siempre toma a un extrovertido sacar a un introvertido de su zona de confort, y la persona en este caso, fue la más extravagante que Ange pudo encontrar, o con la que pudo toparse.

— ¡Eres tan linda! ¡Todo el mundo te va a amar! ¡Vamos! — Gritó un chico con un mohicano verde arrastrando a una confudida Ange la que hasta hace unos segundos estaba viendo unos libros en el escaparate de una librería.

— ¿Eh? — Fue lo único que pudo decir, pero la persona que la estaba secuestrando no la escucho y continuo desvariando sobre lo linda que era y otras cosas.

Resulta que "todo el mundo" se traducía en el grupo de personas literalmente más colorido que Tsu vio en su vida ya que el extraño le llevo a un ¿Rave? ¿Que era eso? ¿Se comía? Con ¿Drag queen? Está bien, Tsu estaba muy confundida y estaba segura que de preguntar solo obtendría más preguntas así que decidió mantenerse callada.

— Oh ¡Casi lo olvido! ¿Cual es tu nombre dulzura? — Pregunto el sujeto de cabello verde y pensándolo bien Tsu siguió a una persona cuyo nombre no conocía... Okay... Nadie tenía que saber eso.

— Tsunange... Pueden llamar me Ange. — Contestó algo cohibida ante las miradas sobre su persona.

— ¡Pero si tenemos un pequeño angel! ¡Que linda! — le abrazo con fuerza una ¿O era uno? De los conocidos del extraño.

— Es un gusto, Ange yo soy Lussuria y estos son mis amigos. — Dijo comenzando a presentar a las personas a su alrededor.

— Es un placer... — Susurró cuando fue dejada en el piso y finalmente pudo respirar de nuevo.

— ¡Tan adorable! Pero debemos cambiar esa ropa, no es apropiada para el lugar.

— Creo que es de la talla de Sweet pea. — Comento otro y nuevamente Ange se vio arrastrada solo que esta vez su ropa no sobrevivió el viaje y termino vestida de ¿Lolita? Sinceramente, nadie tenía que saber esto...

— ¡Hora de abrazos! — Señaló la pantalla gigante en medio del lugar y todos comenzaron a hacer lo indicado dejándola confundida y casi sin pulmones nuevamente. — ¡Hora de saltos! — cambio la orden y todos saltaron, Tsu confundida lo hizo también y aún sin entender que pasaba sintió que estaba disfrutando la extravaganza. — ¡Lluvia de plumas! — Plumas rosas comenzaron a caer del cielo, y Ange quedó sorprendida por lo hermoso que se veía el lugar lleno de colores, no le molestaría volver...

Y de esa forma, Tsu hizo su primer amigo ¿Amiga? Quien era literal la persona más colorida que conoció, pero también la más interesante, además no es como si Lussuria le dio muchas opciones la verdad, pero aún así no se arrepentía.

— ¡Que suertuda eres Ange rodeada de tanto hombre guapo! — Sonrió Luss mientras la castaña le servía su te de chía.

— Son todos para ti. — Contestó divertida viendo a Hayato removerse incómodo en su lugar al igual que sus clientes más fieles y seudo amigos.

— Ange es tan considerada~ — Celebró el mayor. — Por cierto ¿Aún saldremos esta semana?

— Por supuesto, el viernes es mi día libre. — Asintió.

— ¿Y a donde va ir la linda pareja? — Pregunto Reborn Algo interesado.

— De compras y luego de fiesta.

— Luss es quien hace mi guarda ropa. — Si fuera por ella solo vestiría colores simples y ropa plana pero el sol decía que era un desperdicio en alguien como ella.

— ¡Es tan difícil decidir! Todo lo queda también, realmente estoy celosa~ — Río ligeramente.

— ¿Y la fiesta? — Hablo esta vez Colonnello intentando parecer casual.

— Oh es con unos amigos míos, ¡Tu por supuesto dulzura estás invitado si quieres!

— Las amigas de Luss te van a adorar. — Y por el tono y sonrisa que uso Colonnello estaba seguro que no quería conocer a esas amigas...

— E-Esta bien, tengo planes el viernes. — Negó con una sonrisa. —Una lástima sinceramente pero aún así todos están invitados~ — sacó su tarjeta y se la entrego al Hitman. — Cualquier amigo de Ange es amigo mío y en especial unos tan atractivos como ustedes — Dijo con azúcar derritiéndose en cada una de sus palabras.

— Encantado. — Sonrió de forma mecánica Reborn tomando la tarjeta nunca estaba de más tener conocidos dentro de organizaciónes como Varia.


	6. Happy Wedding

Tsu conoce sus límites en cuanto alcohol, bueno no, ya que nunca tomo más de un par de copas que sabía que podía aguantar, porque no es necesario beber hasta perder el conocimiento para pasarla bien, y ella prefiere recordar lo que hizo la noche anterior y no tener el dolor de cabeza de su vida a la mañana siguiente, muchas gracias.

Así que sentada en una cama con un velo de novia, y un hombre demasiado parecido al demonio de Nanimori como para ser saludable, no puede evitar preguntarse ¿Que mierda tome anoche?

Bien, no hay que entrar en pánico, ambos están totalmente vestidos, lo que sinceramente no sabe si es algo bueno o malo, porque el extraño es condenada mente atractivo, y como Lussuria solía decir era tan ardiente que podrías derretir chocolate en sus abdominales... Esa imagen mental la guardaría para después, esperen, detengan la prensa ¡Lussuria! Miró alrededor y su amigo no estaba en ninguna parte pero eso no quería decir que no era integrante de lo que sea que la trajo a su predicamento actual.

Con cuidado de despertar a la persona a su lado se acercó a buscar su celular encontrándolo en la mesa de noche a su lado junto a sus audífonos eso era ¿Conveniente? Elevo una ceja al ver que había un vídeo en su celular que no estaba ahí el día anterior.

El vídeo empezaba con ella bailando sobre una mesa con una botella de champán en la mano, okay, ella no recordaba eso, y si ella estaba ahí ¿Quien estaba grabando?

— ¡Te dije que un estimulante la ayudaría a soltarse un poco! — Comento la voz que reconoció como uno de los amigos más turbios de Luss...

— Estaba preocupada al principio de como pudiera reaccionar pero se ve tan feliz ahora ¡Que maravilloso! — Celebró su amigo y Tsu se preguntó si Reborn aceptaría un trabajo viniendo de ella.

Por el bien de su sanidad mental adelanto el vídeo hasta ver cómo ella resbalaba de la mesa tan solo para ser atrapada por el hombre al lado de ella en la cama, bueno eso explicaba donde lo conoció, pero no que hacía en su cama, con ropa al menos.

— ¿Tienes que dejar el país? ¡Oh que lástima! — Chillo Luss en el vídeo luego de que debido a problemas con su visa Fon debía volver a China en unos días. — Pero Ange aquí presente ¡Es una excelente abogada! Quizás ella pueda ayudarte.

— Aprecio la oferta pero ya hablé con muchos abogados, y a menos que descubra que uno de mis padres es italiano o me casé con alguien de nacionalidad italiana quedarme es imposible. — Negó con una ligera sonrisa.

— ¡Mi papá es italiano! Si quieres te lo puedo prestar. — Sugirió Tsu riendo un poco y Ange quiso golpearse por la estupidez que dijo.

— No creo que eso funcione, pero gracias. — Contestó el Chino evitando claramente reír.

— Pero eso significa que Ange es Italiana ¡Si te casas con ella te puedes quedar!

— ¡Esa es una gran idea! — se unieron los amigos de Luss comenzando a hacer planes de boda.

— Esperen eso no es necesario, de seguro la se—

— ¡Conozco un juez que puede hacerlo! — Se les sumó Ange, y para este punto ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa y tenía miedo de seguir mirando.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas minutos después cuando de la disco donde estaban fueron a una oficina de registro civil... Esperen ella conocía esa oficina, era la de un juez excompañero que le debía un favor, demonios al parecer no podría cobrarlo ahora...

— Por el poder embestido en mi por estado de Italia los declaró Marido y Mujer. — Declaró de forma solemne el juez en su pijama y pantunflas con el vitoreo de Luss y compañía detrás.

Tsu apagó el celular muy despacio y lo dejo en su lugar para luego contemplar su nuevo estado civil en silencio. Reborn y Colonnello se iban a reír tanto de ella... Esto probablemente mataría de un ataque a Hayato también... Sintió los brazos de su flamante nuevo esposo alrededor de su cintura y decidió que Ya luego podría lidiar con las consecuencias de sus acciones, ahora podía pretender no saber nada un rato más por lo que se acomodó en los brazos del asiático y decidió dormir otro rato.

Por su parte Fon abrió los ojos para ver a su nueva esposa dormir cómodamente en sus brazos, sinceramente se sentía algo mal por aprovecharse de ella estando claramente drogada para poder quedarse en el país... Pero realmente no quería volver a China donde era seguro que terminaría bajo el control de las triadas nuevamente, por lo que acariciando el suave cabello de la chica que se parecía bastante a cierta japonesa que conocía decidió ser el mejor esposo que pudiera para compensar su mala acción.

Nota de la autora: ¿alguien sabe si Fon tiene apellido? Porque ahora lo tendrá que compartir~ Y si Luss le dejó el celular con los audífonos a Tsu para que viera lo sucedido, y si Luss el amigo mal influencia.


	7. game

Ange y Reborn encontraron un nuevo hobby, generalmente esto no sería un problema para nadie si no fuera porque su Hobby involucraba molestar a cierto asiático.

Luego de discutir su nueva vida de casados con su flamante nuevo esposo, Tsu le invito a la cafetería a conocer a sus amigos, fue una sorpresa que terminara siendo asociado de Reborn y Colonnello, por lo que después de un largo dia de trabajo, todos terminaron yendo a beber a la casa de la pareja recién casada a beber.

Quizás fue el alcohol, o la confianza del momento, pero Fon termino confesando algo que jamás debió salir de sus labios...

Fon era igual de Virgen que el aceite extra virgen y la virgen María combinados. Comenzó como una opción cuando era joven enfocándose en su entrenamiento y cuando creció la timidez saco lo mejor de el al darse cuenta que todos parecían tener más experiencia que él, dando como resultado un Fon con cero acción o al menos no la que disfrutan la mayoría de los adultos. A eso debió añadirse que cuando preguntaron por sus preferencias dijo que ambos sexos se le hacían atractivos.

Con eso firmó su sentencia de muerte.

Después de esa noche Tsu y Reborn se turnaban para molestar al asiático, uno en el trabajo y la otra en la casa, ahora si solo hubieran sido bromas las habría soportado hasta cierto punto... Pero Reborn no conocía límites y Tsu era influenciable lo que resultó en ambos provocando lo y el con un bochorno claro en su rostro y pantalones...

Comenzó con Tsu usando poca ropa dentro de la casa y Reborn acercándose más de lo estrictamente necesario para hablarle de sus planes, pero con el paso del tiempo se pusieron más atrevidos.

Termino con Reborn Prácticamente sobre el en cada oportunidad que tenía y Tsu usando nada más que su camisa en la casa y Abrazándole demasiado como para ser saludable. Fue una cuestión de tiempo para que todo se saliera de control.

— Fon~ — Le llamaron sus hostigadores cada uno a un lado suyo luego de que le tendieron una trampa.

— ¿A quien prefieres? — Pregunto Tsu rozando su nariz por la piel de su cuello mandando un escalofrío por su cuello.

— ¿O nos quieres a ambos? — Susurró Reborn de forma seductora en su oído y niños ¿Escucharon eso? Ese fue el sonido del auto control de Fon tirando la toalla, yep, El no firmo para esta mierda así que se iría de unas lindas vacaciones a las Maldivas.

— ¿Fon? — Le Llamo nuevamente Tsu al notar como no respondía y su cuerpo se volvía rígido, compartió una mirada con Reborn Quien también estaba curioso.

— Tienen razón, si los quiero a ambos. — Sonrió de una forma que les dio mala espina al par quienes intentaron alejarse pero fueron tomados cual saco de papas en los hombros del asiático. — Y Ya que ustedes me han estado provocando, les daré exactamente lo que quieren. — Añadió tirando los en su cama.

— No me vi esta venir. — Admitió Ange al ver a Fon trepar la cama hasta ellos cual depredador.

— Yo si. — Sonrió Reborn satisfecho con su arduo trabajo.

— hey, se supone que éramos compañeros en esto. — Se quejó para luego ser arrastrada por la cama hasta quedar debajo del artista marcial. — Oh querido... — Murmuró al sentirse indefensa ante la mirada de su esposo y si Reborn trago duro cuando esa mirada fue dirigida a su persona nadie tiene porqué saberlo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Fon Prácticamente brillaba y tanto Tsu como Reborn no fueron a trabajar, nadie dijo nada, era mejor no preguntar.

— ¿Planeaste esto también? — Pregunto Tsu comiendo helado en la cama junto a Reborn Ambos con marcas en sus cuerpos a más no poder y las piernas como gelatina.

— Esto... — Señaló al hecho de que no podían salir de la cama ni arrastrándose. — Estaba fuera de mis planes.

— Hemos creado un monstruo. — comento mientras el Hitman Le quitaba la cuchara del helado.

— Ciertamente, pero... — Susurró comiendo del helado. — Realmente no me importa. — Sonrió cuando la castaña tomo la cuchara de vuelta.

— A mi tampoco. — contestó tomando otra cucharada, esperen ¿Contaba como infidelidad cuando ambos esposos estaban con otro al mismo tiempo? Hmmm tendría que investigar al respecto.

Nota: Lamento la demora, pero estoy con mala señal así que no pude subir.


	8. Not her

Cuando Tsu iba caminando a casa un día de vuelta de la escuela unos chicos a los que había rechazado hace unos días decidieron ser más... Directos, por supuesto Tsu quien no solo era una cara bonita y como electivo en deporte tomo Kendo, se supo defender más que bien, tan solo le faltó uno que le atacó a traición por la espalda, y en ese momento aturdida en el piso viendo como esos idiotas se le acercaban se maldijo por bajar la guardia ¡Con un demonio iba a dejar a esos imbéciles hacerle lo que quisieran! Con ese pensamiento en mente escucho un rugido provenir detrás de ella para luego ver a sus atacantes huir asustados.

— ¿Que...? — Murmuró dándose la vuelta con cuidado para ver a un ¿León? Hecho de llamas anaranjadas ¿Un usuario activo? ¿Donde? Miró a los alrededores pero no vio a nadie hasta que el león se acercó a ella y con algo de cautela toco su cabeza viendo a este desaparecer dentro de su mano, y está prenderse en llamas anaranjadas.

Como las de su hermana.

Mierda.

Al final Tsu hizo un trato con los idiotas, ellos se callaban y ella no los denunciaba por atacarla, y con eso listo necesitaba otro plan... Era una usuaria activa... Debía volver a Vongola, ¡Como si lo fuera a hacer! No volvería a ese lugar ni aunque le pagarán, y Tsu era una entusiasta de buenas cantidades de dinero. De tener que volver a ese lugar sería gritando y pateando. Maldita sea, ni siquiera podía imaginar el infierno que sería, si como usuaria pasiva ya habían personas usando sus llamas para "cortejarla" no quería pensar como sería con ella siendo una activa y un puto cielo como cereza del pastel, nop, Tsu no estaba volviendo a ese lugar, ni de coña.

— Te dije hace años que esto era algo temporal. — La regañó Verde viéndola sobre una camilla jadeando y retorciéndose.

— ¿Tienes... Otro método? — Pregunto cómo pudo sintiendo sus llamas peleando por salir, rogando, desesperadas... Pero no podía permitir eso.

— No lo sé ¿Dejarlas salir y armonizar como una persona normal? — Contestó con sarcasmo sacando la aguja para enterrarla en el brazo de la chica, dejando que su cuerpo comenzará a absorber el suero.— Ya eres mayor de edad, no te obligarán a ir a Vongola.

— Me... Rehusó a ser como ella. — Dijo de forma honesta mordiendo su labio inferior. Alguien que obtenía todo lo que quería sin esfuerzo solo por un capricho del destino ¡Claro que no! Ella se esforzó demasiado como para dejar que ahora le dieran todo, de permitirlo... ¿Entonces para que fue todo su duro trabajo? ¿Para nada? ¿Porque sufrió tanto? Cada lágrima que derramó sería para nada si se convertía en aquello a lo que intento superar.

— No todos los cielos son iguales. — suspiro pero sabía que caeria en oídos sordos. — Es mejor que duermas, te despertaré en un rato cuando esté listo.

— Gracias Verde. — Sonrió ligeramente cerrando sus ojos para poder acomodarse y dormir. Mirando a la castaña dormir sobre la camilla Verde estaba seguro que hace años cuando llegó a su puerta buscando una forma de sellar sus llamas, debió negarse, pero en aquel entonces era joven y la oportunidad de estudiar llamas tan raras fue demasiado tentador para él, además en ese entonces no la conocía... Probablemente debió negarse en las siguientes oportunidades, pero al ver a la chica sufriendo en su puerta desesperada por un alivio sus llamas ni el mismo se permitieron darle la espalda.

Miró la solución en el suero, y apretó los puños, era era una de las más concentradas que hizo, y aún así según los resultados que daba el monitor a su lado, su efecto no era tan bueno como la primera vez que se lo dio.

Sus llamas estaban peleando, y su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando. No faltaba poco para el día en que el suero no funcionará y ella pediría algo más fuerte que probablemente terminaría dañando más su cuerpo que el actual... ¿Porque tenía que ser tan testaruda? De ninguna forma ella se convertiría en un cielo como su hermana, ella ya era un cielo mas puro que cualquier otro, que por su propio dolor era capaz de aceptar a cualquiera, bueno a cualquiera menos a ella misma.

Pasó una mano por su cabello y sus llamas aparecieron en sus dedos contentas por el contacto, esperen... ¿Podría ser la causa de que su suero no funcionará ...?

Con teoría en mente corrió a su computadora a teorizar al respecto esperando dar con una respuesta que le diera más tiempo, el suficiente para que su cielo se aceptará o que el fuera capaz de decirle que no.

Al abrir sus ojos su cuerpo se sintió pesado pero no como si estuviera ardiendo desde dentro hacia afuera como antes.. eso era una mejora. Miró alrededor viendo a Verde leyendo un libro a su lado.

— ¿Cuanto dormí? — Pregunto sentándose con cuidado en la camilla.

— Un par de horas. — Respondió dejando el libro a un lado. — La razón por la que el suero ya no hace tanto efecto es porque has estado en constante contacto con usuarios activos, tus llamas están respondiendo a ellos. — Explicó sin demora.

— Eso es... — Murmuró bueno pensándolo bien, todos sus amigos y la mayoría de sus conocidos eran usuarios activos... — ¿Que debo hacer en ese caso?

— Idealmente, alejarte de ellos. — Dijo sin dudar viendo como ella hacía mueca. — Pero se que no harás eso. — Carraspeo acomodando sus lentes. — Así que, con mantener una distancia segura debería bastar. — movió su mano y tomo uno de los mechones de cabello de la chica. — Mientras dormías te di un marcador, tu cabello tomara el color del elemento con el cual interactúes. — como dijo lentamente las puntas de su cabello se volvieron verdes. — Las puntas es seguro, pero cuando llegue a la mitad debes alejarte, si todo se torna de un color, huye. — termino de explicar soltando su cabello.

— Gracias, será extraño explicarlo... Pero puedo trabajar con esto. — respondió mirando su cabello. — Ahora ¿Que te gustaría cenar? — Pregunto bajándose de la mesa.

— Lasaña... — susurró por lo bajo.

— en ese caso será mejor que comience. — Dijo saliendo del laboratorio para ir a la cocina. Después de cenar y despedirse de la castaña Verde vio su celular donde copio la números de la castaña reconociendo algunos... Bueno, nunca prometió que su trato sería un secreto.

— Chaos. — Respondió la voz del otro lado del teléfono y Verde por primera vez agradeció conocer a alguien aún más testarudo que su cielo


	9. Pretty

Tsu no era una persona mañanera. Usualmente necesitaba levantarse en cuanto sonará su alarma de una sola vez o sino le costaría al menos dos horas levantarse después, era un todo o nada realmente.

No importaba cuántas horas hubiera dormido, o a qué hora se fue a acostar la noche anterior, siempre tendría sueño por al menos 5 horas después de levantarse, y durante ese periodo somnoliento suyo sería mucho más... Dócil de lo normal, por eso todos los conocidos de la castaña que sabían de sus hábitos mañaneros ocupaban estás horas para pedirle algo de necesitarlo, Lussuria no era una excepción.

Lussuria amaba la moda, para el era un estilo de vida más que un hobby, pero debido a su trabajo este tenía que ser postergado y tratado de forma total en sus días libres. Hace poco tuvo una epifanía al ver a Fon con Tsu-chan el otro día en la cafetería y en ese momento su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, lo que resultó en la confección de un hermoso kimono blanco con rojo para Tsu, y una sesión fotográfica para él donde pudiera explotar la lindura de su más nueva creación y de su amiga, como el lo veía era un ganar ganar para todos.

Sólo existía un pequeño detalle, su trabajo no era exclusivo para el esta vez, sino que sería presentado en un concurso, para pasar a una exposición y finalmente una revista. Lussuria sabía lo reservada que era Tsu y que seguramente al escuchar lo último se negaría rotundamente a formar parte de todo, pero también sabía de su debilidad por las mañanas así que... ¡Esto no lo hacía por el! ¡Era un regalo para el mundo! La moda y sus diseños eran un regalo divino y era su obligación compartirlos así que ya luego le pediría disculpas a Tsu y vería como compensarla cuando su cerebro funcionara normalmente de nuevo.

Era su día libre así que el porque estaba a las 7 de la mañana en un parque con un kimono rojo, estaba más allá de su compresión. Vagamente recuerda a Lussuria pidiéndole algo, para luego asentir con la esperanza de que le dejara seguir durmiendo, fue ingenua. Luego de eso recuerda tomar un baño, Lussuria vistiendole, estar media dormida en una silla por un rato mientras Luss le colocaba maquillaje y peinaba para luego estar en su posición actual, a la orilla de un lago en un parque rodeada de cámaras ¿Que mierda?

Ugh, era muy temprano como para funcionar sin un café o otro medio de sustento.

— ¡Te ves perfecta Tsu-chan! — Le alabo su amigo dándole más instrucciones al fotógrafo y ella tan solo miro su reflejo en el agua.

Al parecer traía extensiones, su cabello estaba recogido y con un ornamento de color dorado, su kimono de seda con capas blancas y rojas, algo grande que ocultaba sus manos pero aún así a la medida tenía patrones de flores, ¿Petunias? No parecían más bien calas... Sus labios estaban pintados de un carmín que combinaba con el kimono y sus ojos tenían un maquillaje negro cuyo nombre no conocía ¿Esta era realmente ella?

— Puedes tomarte un descanso. — Le dijo su amigo y ella asintió, iría por un café aunque le costará la vida, está bien eso era algo dramático pero tenía sueño ¿Entendido?

Lal estaba haciendo su rutina diaria de ejercicios corriendo por el parque cercano a su casa, cuando un espejismo apareció frente a ella. Una... ¿Chica? ¿Deidad? ¿Ángel? ¿Hada? No estaba segura, con un hermoso kimono rojo aprecio caminando en su dirección y Lal Podía jurar que jamás vio a alguien más... Mas hermoso en toda su puñetera vida al punto de quitarle la respiración.

Se quedó mirándola atentamente hasta que el ser místico pareció notarla y luego de un segundo de confusión le dio una sonrisa que como flecha sin piedad atravesó el corazón de la militar y que la distrajo a tal punto que no vio el poste delante de ella...

Tsu estaba en su expedición en busca de café cuando escucho unos pasos en su dirección, por unos instantes de confusión pensó en que significaban y luego llegó a la conclusión de que era una persona, una persona que quizás sabía dónde podía adquirir dulce néctar de vida a.k.a café, por lo que le sonrió a este maravilloso ser humano y casi le llama la atención hasta que le vio chocar de frente con un poste, y en todo lo que su mente privada de sueño pudo pensar fue.

Eso dejara una marca.

— Ugh... — Murmuró Lal al despertar notando que su cabeza estaba sobre algo suave lo que era extraño recordando que cayó al piso luego de chocar con el puto poste, cosa que luego negaría por el resto de su vida que alguna vez pasó.

— ¿Estás bien? — Escucho preguntar y eso logro que abriera los ojos de golpe encontrándose con los ojos más café y brillantes que vio en su vida (cabe decir que brillaban debido a lo vidriosos que estaban por la falta de sueño)

— Un angel. — ¿Acaso murió y fue al cielo? No que se quejara, significaba no tener que lidiar más con los incompetentes de sus subordinados o sus molestos amigos, y ser mimada por un lindo angel... ¿Donde firmaba para hacerlo algo permanente?

— ¿Eh? — Ladeó la cabeza confundida ¿Ángel? ¿Que angel? Oh cierto su nombre. — Oh cierto, yo. — asintió confirmando la teoría de que Lal murió y ahora disfrutaba de los placeres del cielo.

Y quizás fue por la posible contusión craneal que tenía a causa del golpe o porque hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con nadie, Lal decidió aprovechar un poco más su estadía en el paraíso.

Con cuidado levantó su mano acariciando la mejilla del ángel notando como éste no se alejaba por el toque e incluso parecía disfrutarlo así que decidió llevar a cabo su deseó, acercando el rostro del ser de luz al suyo para darle un suave y dulce beso. Sus labios eran como algodón de azúcar, tiernos y dulces y a Lal no le molestaría para nada pasar la eternidad aprendiendo a memorizar cada milímetro de ellos y como parecían amoldarse perfectamente a los suyos, pero... Era hora de volver a la realidad.

— ¡Ange-chan ahí estás! ¡Oh! — Apareció Lussuria rompiendo el encanto y haciendo que ambas se alejarán.

— ¿Varia? — Pregunto Lal al reconocer al hombre del mohicano, esperen un segundo no había forma en que alguien de Varía entrará al cielo, en retrospectiva ella tampoco debería poder acceder a el... Lo que significa ...

Santa mierda.

¿Acababa de atacar a una perfecta extraña que incluso intento ayudarle dejándole descansar en su regazo?

Oh Dios santo.

¿Porque no podía morir ahora?

Con el rostro rojo a más no poder se alejó de la castaña quien fue con Lussuria ya que esté le traía un café.

— ¿Ella va a estar bien? — Le pregunto Luss señalando a Lal quien maldecía a diestra y siniestra golpeando el piso con el rostro de un carmín que le daría envidia a una fresa.

— ¿Quien? — Se bajó de hombros Tsu tomando su café para volver al lugar donde estaban sacando las fotos hasta que recordó algo.

A la mitad de su crisis nerviosa Lal vio un pañuelo ser extendido en su dirección y levanto la mirada para ver nuevamente el bello rostro de la chica, solo que esta vez su labial estaba un poco corrido a causa de... Bueno ustedes pueden imaginarse lo.

— Para ti. — contestó a su pregunta no formulada y en ese mismo momento frente a la definición de perfección la nariz de Lal comenzó a sangrar.

Santa madre de Dios.

Este no era su día ¿O si?

Decidiendo que ya no le quedaba más dignidad que perder tomo el pañuelo y miró el piso dejando que la chica se fuera no sin antes darle una mirada a su silueta desapareciendo a la distancia.

A la hora del almuerzo cuando Lussuria, Tsu y Fon comían juntos y Ange contó sobre lo sucedido en la mañana sello el destino de Lal.

Pronto la historia de esa mañana se convertiría en una de las favoritas de los arcobalenos y Varía que contarían a cualquiera dispuesto a escuchar, por qué la historia de como una de las Lluvias arcobalenos fue derrotada por la belleza de Tsu, terminando con un golpe en la cabeza y sangrando cual pervertido era una digna de relatar y extender a las masas.

Nota de la autora: Pobre Lal~ jsjsjs fue todo escrito con amor, con amor al caos~ espero sus reviews sin ellos me siento sola~ Por cierto como una ardilla a final del invierno me estoy quedando sin bellotas (capítulos) asi que aceptó sugerencias~


	10. childhood trauma

— Mhmmm... Fon, he querido preguntarte esto por un tiempo. —Menciono Tsu viendo al asiatico al otro lado de la mesa en medio de Reborn y Colonnello. — ¿Eres pariente de Hibari Kyoya?

—¿Kyoya? Oh si, es mi sobrino ¿Lo conoces? — Elevo una ceja curioso y al ver el rostro de pesadez en la chica se confundio un poco.

— Todos en mi ciudad natal saben del demonio de Nanimori. —Explico pero ese apodo no parecia ser la fuente de su malestar. —Y yo lo conoci personalmente en la escuela... No fue una experiencia convencional...

—¿Intento iniciar una pelea contigo? -Pregunto curioso Reborn que conocio al violento carnivoro hace un tiempo.

—Eso habria sido mucho mas normal... —Susurro para si misma.

—Oh ¿alguien tiene un pasado especial con el carnivoro? —Se burlo el italiano y al ver a la morena mover su cabeza de lado indecisa le entro algo de curiosidad por la historia.

—Supongo que podria decirse de esa forma... —Murmuro notando el interes en los tres hombres para luego suspirar, bueno jamas le conto esto a alguien antes y quizas algo de perspectiva le ayudaria. — Nos conocimos en el patio de la escuela, unos chicos de un grado superior fueron lo bastante suicidas como para provocarle terminando en una pelea, no estoy segura como, pero uno de ellos logro herirle, nada grave, apenas un rasguño, pero durante ese tiempo yo era ayudante en la enfermeria, asi que lo lleve de todas formas para atenderlo. —Comenzo narrando recordando la escena, sinceramente en esos momentos su escuela parecia mas un campo de batalla que otra cosa. — Pense que me morderia hasta la muerte por arrastrarlo conmigo, pero se quedo tranquilo todo el tiempo y me dejo curarle, sinceramente pense que no le veria mas por que bueno...

—Es Kyoya. —Le ayudo Fon sabiendo lo dificil que era lastimar a su sobrino, lo que no necesriamente era bueno.

—Exacto. —Asintio y luego su rostro volvio a mostrar pesadez. —Pero volvio, al principio una vez a la semana, luego dia por medio, y finalmente fue todos los dias.

—Esperas ¿Estas diciendo que alguien estaba golpeando al carnivoro? ¿hay alguien asi en Nanimori? —Okay, Reborn sabia de primera mano la dificil tarea que era derrotarle, ¿pero todos los dias? Eso no tenia mucho sentido.

—Eso mismo pense, hasta que un dia se me hizo tarde y en el camino vi a Kyoya... Corriendo directo contra un arbol. — Dijo con una cara seria.

—¿Que? — Preguntaron los tres pestañeando confundidos sin entender sus palabras del todo.

— Sip, puse la misma cara, llegue a pensar que estaba alucinando, pero solo para estar segura le observe los dias siguientes... y se repitio... todos los dias.

—¿Estas diciendo que a proposito se estrellaba con una arbol? —La castaña solo asintio en silencio.

—¿porque haria eso? No tiene sentido...

—Estaba muy asustada como para preguntar... Y las cosas no se detuvieron ahi... luego vinieron las... "Ofrendas" —Trago saliva y una larga bocanada de aire. —Empezo a dejar los cuerpos de los que vencia en la puerta de la enfermeria y me diria que hicieron para merecer quedar asi... — Sujeto su rostro riendo sin gracia. —No tenia idea de que hacer asi que tan solo lo felicite por su buen trabajo. — Suspiro de forma pesada intentando borrar ese recuerdo de su memoria. —Nunca le dije a nadie porque si nadie lo sabia, podia negar que alguna vez paso.

—Pfffft. —Rompio en risas Colonnello golpeando la barra sin mucha fuerza sujetando su estomago,. —N-No puedo.. creerlo Kora... Es... Dios... -Murmuro entre risas y Tsu iba a preguntarle que pasaba hasta que vio a su esposo y amigo unirsele pero de forma mas disimulada y elegante.

-No pense que fuera a llevar sus metaforas tan lejos... -Susurro para si mismo Fon con su mano sobre su boca intentando contener la risa.

-Asumo que tu hermano nunca le dio la charla... - Comento Reborn.

-Esperen, ¿Que es tan gracioso? -Pregunto inflando las mejillas al sentir que se estaba perdiendo de algo importante.

-Nada... Nada, es mejor que no sepas. - Movio una mano el rubio quitandole importancia.

\- Parece que hacer una reunion familiar con tu esposa, esta descartado.

-Una verdadera lastima. -Nego la tormenta

-¡Nagi! ¡Los chicos me estan ocultando cosas! -Chillo Tsu abrazando a la cajera que tan solo se modero a acariciar su cabello.

-Boss no necesita saber cosas innecesarias. - Contesto ya que tambien escucho la conversacion.

-Bueno... Si Nagi lo dice. - Murmuro dejandose ser mimada, de todas formas no era como si fuera a ver al carnivoro de nuevo...

Nota de la autora: Perdón por la ausencia estuve de mini vacaciones por lo que volví a mi casa y ahí es campo así que cero señal! Gracias por sus sugerencias me encantaron! Y espero poder leer más ya que me gusta leer los reviews y lo que esperan o les gustaría ver en la historia~


	11. a Mothers tale

Nana se consideraba una mujer afortunada, tenía un esposo maravilloso al que no veía mucho pero que aún así amaba como él primer día y además tenía dos dulces hijas.

Tsunahime era como ella en muchos aspectos, algo despistada pero de buen corazón y llena de inocencia por su parte Tsunange era más como su padre, era una niña brillante que no aceptaría verdades a medias, si quería saber algo buscaría en todo medio dispuesto a su disposición para encontrar la respuesta, también era bastante tímida pero toda esa timidez moría cuando explicaba algo nuevo que aprendió, en esos momentos todo su rostro se iluminaria y con la sonrisa más brillante del mundo le diría todo lo nuevo que descubrió ese día, para ser honestos Nana siempre esperaba la cena con ilusión para poder ver a su tímida hija de esa forma, recordando esos momentos a veces intenta descifrar donde todo fue terriblemente mal.

Cuando era pequeña Tsu-chan le mostraría con orgullo sus calificaciones o el reporte de sus maestros sobre su conducta, y ella acariciaria su cabello con dulzura para darle una sonrisa igual de dulce mientras la felicitaba, en algún momento Nana dejó de hacer eso cuando comenzó a notar una emoción que no supo reconocer del todo en los ojos de su hija mayor... ¿Sería vergüenza? Es decir en comparación las notas de Hime-chan dejaban bastante que desear pero eso no significaba que la quisiera menos ¡claro que no! ¡Nana amaba a sus hijas por igual! Y para demostrarlo dejó de mostrar tanta emoción ante los logros de su hija menor para que la mayor no se sintiera mal.

Al poco tiempo de que decidiera eso, Tsu-chan de a poco dejó de contar sobre sus descubrimientos y en su lugar hablaría de los amigos que hizo en clases o como éstos la felicitaron por sus conocimientos. Esto derivó en que Nana intentará pasar más tiempo con Hime-chan que a diferencia de Ange-chan no tenía tantos amigos, sólo era para que la mayor no se sintiera sola nada más, nunca la favoreció por sobre Tsu... Nunca fue su intención que pareciera eso.

Cuando Tsu decidió que quería aprender a cocinar con ellas Nana Sonrió ampliamente, finalmente sentía que las cosas volvían a su lugar, pero esto no duró mucho. Por supuesto debido a la naturaleza brillante de Tsu absorbió como una esponja todo el conocimiento que Nana tuvo que entregarle hasta que no le quedó nada más que aprender mientras que Tsunahime... Ella necesitaba un poco más de ayuda... Nana creyó que era normal que Tsu dejara de pedirle ayuda en la cocina o que comenzará a hacer sus propias comidas, después de todo la castaña le superó en la cocina y al igual que Iemitsu Tsu siempre fue alguien independiente. Si la menor se levantaba más temprano de la casa para hacer su comida antes y desayunar por su cuenta ella no dijo nada, de seguro tenía cosas importantes que hacer en la escuela y por eso no comía con ellas.

Fue durante un cumpleaños en que Nana se dio cuenta de los errores que cometió. Escucho de Tsuna como casi todos en la escuela saludaron y celebraron el cumpleaños de Tsu mientras que a ella... Nana le hizo una gran fiesta para la dos para anirmarle asumiendo que Ange quería pasar el cumpleaños con sus amigos. Si vio cómo su hija al verles en la sala con el pastel tan solo subió a su habitación sin decir nada ella no dijo nada, aunque siempre se arrepentiria de eso.

No le sorprendió mucho a Nana que Tsu decidiera ir a Vongola, era la mejor escuela después de todo, si le sorprendió que Hime-chan quedará y celebraron un poco entre las dos después de todo Ange saldrá con sus amigos ¿no? Al menos eso le dijo su hija mayor.

Fue una gran sorpresa cuando expulsaron a Tsu y por nada menos que por acosar a Hime-chan realmente quiso hablar con la menor pero sin darse cuenta no sabía cómo hacerlo... Había olvidado cómo hablar con su hija, con Tsu que tenía una sonrisa más brillante que él amanecer que ahora que lo pensaba no había visto en años, con Tsu que nunca se quejaba o pedía nada, quien no se enojaria o haría nada egoísta... Quizás ¿le pidió mucho? Cuando ella misma le pidió su transferencia a Italia con su Padre tan sólo pudo aceptar.

En el aeropuerto y apenas habiéndose dirigido un par de palabras los últimos días ambas esperaban el vuelo de Tsu hasta que este finalmente llegó.

—¡Nos vemos pronto Tsu-chan! Saluda a Papá de mi parte y no olvides llamar — Le recordó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Adiós Mamá. — Le regalo una sonrisa nostálgica pero sus ojos estaban llenos de una tristeza tan abrumadora que no supo que decir y tan sólo se quedó de piedra viendo a su hija irse.

Se arrepentiria por el resto de su vida de no detenerla y abrazarla diciéndole que no tenía que ser tan fuerte que Mamá podía estar para ella y tomaría la mitad de su carga... Que le amaba y a pesar de todo estaba orgullosa de ella.

Un día el director de la escuela de Tsu llega a la casa buscando a su hija. ¡Tsu-chan era inocente! Debió... Debió saberlo ¿y porque no lo hizo? ¡Debía disculparse!

— Ella está en Italia con mi marido, planeo visitarla si quiere puede venir. — Ofreció con una sonrisa a lo que Giotto respondió asintiendo.

Durante el vuelo conversaron sobre su hija, habían tantas cosas sobre ella que no sabía, como que era un cielo como su hermana mayor y era muy probable que sus llamas despertarán pronto y por lo que debían encontrarla lo antes posible o que tocaba el piano... Ella nunca supo estas cosas y tampoco preguntó ¡Pero todo eso cambiaría ahora! ¡Sería una mejor madre! ¡El tipo de madre que Tsu merecía!

— Lo siento pero la chica que vivía ahí se mudo hace bastante, no se mucho sobre el lugar a donde se mudo pero quizás en la cafetería donde trabajaba podrían saber más. — Le dijo el guardia en la puerta del edificio y Nana pestañeo ¿se mudo? ¿Cuando? ¿A dónde?

Después de una llamada tal y como creyó Iemitsu tampoco sabía nada aparentemente hablaba por teléfono con Ange una vez a la semana y ella jamás mencionó nada... Cabe decir que no fue una sorpresa cuando el número de la adolescente aparecía desconectado.

—¿Ange? Oh era una chica maravillosa algo callada pero trabajadora, siempre hablaba maravillas de su Madre y su cocina, de seguro era una mujer muy afortunada al tener una hija como ella. —Sonrió la dueña de la cafetería. — Una lástima que a su Padre lo transfirieron y tuvo que mudarse. — Se lamento un poco.

Nana se quedó junto con Giotto-san en Italia por una semana pero fue imposible dar con ella, era como si a su hija la hubiera tragado la tierra y además nadie les aseguraba que si quiera estuviera aún en el país además si todo lo que escucharon era verdad no había razón para creer que estaba en peligro, lo más probable es que solo se canso de una familia que no la comprendía...

Un día mientras buscaba noticias de su hija se topo con un video de un recital que dio en Vongola... La música y presentación era hermosa pero... Pero tan triste que enseguida comenzó a llorar y se dio cuenta que varios en la audiencia hacían lo mismo... ¿Su hija se sentía así siempre? ¿Como no pudo verlo antes? Su hija... Su hija... Ella cambió su brillante sonrisa por un inmensurable tristeza y todo era su culpa.

— ¡Naná-San mire! — corrió un día la dulce Kyoko a su puerta a quien conocía desde que era pequeña debido a que era amiga de su Madre.

— ¿que sucede Kyoko-chan? — Pregunto con una sonrisa.

—¡Es Tsu-chan! — Grito pasándole una revista con una página marcada.

La mayor tomo la revista con manos temblorosas y miró la página en que en una gran foto aparecía una chica en un kimono... Esa... Esa era... Leyó toda la entrevista rápidamente pero el nombre de la modelo no aparecía en ningúna parte, pero aún así estaba segura, una madre siempre lo estaba, está era su hija... Era su Tsu-chan.

— Aunque no dice mucho sobre la modelo leí en otra parte que se debía a que era una conocida del diseñador, el nombre de este es Lussuria-san y vive en Italia ¡Tsu-chan debe estar ahí! — Dijo con una sonrisa emocionada al poder ayudar en la búsqueda de su amiga de la infancia que se borro del mapa hace unos diez años. —¿Naná-San?

— Gracias Kyoko-chan... —Murmuró con la voz algo temblorosa, esta vez no se iría de Italia sin hablar con su hija.


	12. Enough

Lussuria estaba en un pequeño predicamento. Después de que Tsu se enterara de la pequeña trampa que le tendió quedó en probatorio e incluso le prohibió sacarle más fotos aunque fueran solo para su disfrute personal, por eso es que ahora con la madre de su amiga en la puerta de su casa no estaba seguro de que hacer.

Nana Sawada no era lo que esperaba. Decir que Tsu hablaba poco de su vida antes de conocerse era un eufemismo, la castaña era casi tan buena escondiendo sus cosas como Viper lo que no era de extrañar dado que hasta donde tenía entendido cuando Tsu decidió huir para comenzar por su cuenta uso la ayuda de la ilusionista para desaparecer del mapa, pero volviendo al punto. Ange era una persona confiada y segura por eso cuando escucho que la chica se vio en la necesidad de huir de su hogar se imagino a padres crueles y monstruosos no a... No a la mujer con la mirada más amable que conoció en su vida y que emanaba un aire de... De "hogar". Aún así no dudaba que Tsu tendría sus razones para hacer lo que hizo así que definitivamente no vendería a su amiga, no señor el no era ningún traidor, le diría a esta mujer que no sabía dónde estaba Ange y la mandaría de vuelta a Japón, sip eso es lo que haría...

Lussuria era un mal amigo, al final no pudo echar a Nana o al menos no después de escuchar su conmovedora historia que lo dejó llorando cual Magdalena por lo que ahora estaba en el café de Tsu con su madre, sabía que quizás esto le haría perder la gracia de la japonesa ¡pero era por un bien mayor!¡Era en nombre del amor!

— ¿Luss? ¿Que haces aquí tan tarde? — Pregunto Ange saliendo de la cocina algo confundida ya estaba cerrando por el día y tan solo quedaba Reborn y Fon que la esperaban para ir a casa en la barra.

—¡No me odies esto es en nombre del amor! — Grito sorprendiendo a los presentes haciéndose a un lado dejando ver a la matriarca Sawada.

Por un segundo todo pareció detenerse para Ange quién tan solo pudo tragar duro al ver a su Madre frente a ella después de 10 años de no verla... Y sin importar que tanto pensó que había cambiado en la última década volvió a sentirse como esa niña insegura que sólo quería el cariño de su madre.

— ¿Mamá? — interrogó sintiendo lágrimas querer salir de sus ojos una vez que logró salir de su estupor inicial sin saber que hacer.

— ¡Tsu-chan! — quiso correr hacia ella pero enseguida la menor puso sus brazos enfrente para mantener distancia.

— Yo... ¿Que estas haciendo aquí...? — salió de sus labios intentando buscar alguna explicación razonable a toda esta situación.

— Vine... Vine aquí a escucharte. — Dijo más seria de forma solemne.

— ¿tu... Que? — Le vio confundida sin comprender de qué estaba hablando.

— Durante nuestro tiempo lejos me di cuenta que nunca te escuché... No apropiadamente, cuando eras pequeña salias contarme todo y cuando dejaste de hacerlo debí preguntar... Pero no lo hice y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento por eso. — Hablo con verdadero pesar. — por eso ahora quiero escucharte... Quiero saber todo en lo que te falle para poder convertirme en una madre de la que puedas estar orgu—

—¡No es eso! — le interrumpió apretando sus puños. — Yo siempre... Siempre estuve orgullosa de ti... Como mi madre, te amaba más que a nada en el mundo... — Murmuró sin levantar su mirada en ningún momento sintiendo su voz temblar y al ver sus puños noto que no era lo único que estaba temblando. — Por eso quería ser alguien que mereciera ser tu hija... Alguien de quien estuvieras orgullosa. — reconoció y en ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. — Pero sin importar lo que hiciera nunca fue suficiente... Sin importar que tan duro trabajará tu nunca me sonreirias como antes o acariciaras mi cabello... — tomó una larga respiración y finalmente susurró . — Yo nunca fui suficiente...

Dejó salir todo lo que por años contuvo dentro de su pecho guardado bajo siete llaves y con incontables muros a su alrededor. Jamás se trató de ser la mejor, o de buscar la atención de otras personas ni siquiera sobre su supuesta rivalidad contra su hermana, ella sólo era una niña patética que buscaba el amor y aprobación de su Madre y cuando no lo logró intentó llenar el vacío con otras personas, con sus compañeros en un principio pero eso no lleno el vacío ya que todo era hueco, sus supuestas amistades, todo, carecía de significado si la única persona a la que ella quería que mirara en su dirección no lo hacía, de ahí también venían sus complejos de inferioridad con su hermana mayor ¿porque ella y no yo? ¿Porque Tsuna podía hacer sonreír a mamá y ella no? ¿Que era lo que faltaba? ¿Porque ella era la única que no era suficiente...?

Antes de que Nana pudiera acercarse a consolar a su hija alguien más le ganó.

— Esta bien... Tsu... Tu eres suficiente. — Le aseguro Fon abrazándola con delicadeza como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento.

— Eres hermosa, inteligente y fuerte. — añadió Reborn limpiando sus lágrimas. — Tu conoces tu propio valor y no necesitas probarse lo a nadie. — Le Sonrió el sol y ella asintio con la cabeza enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Fon que acariciaba su cabello con dulzura.

— Ellos tienen razón Tsu-chan.— Se acercó lentamente Nana notando las miradas de advertencia de los caballeros que calmaban a su hija. — Tu siempre brillas te más que nadie, y no hubo un solo día en que no estuviera orgullosa de ti. Jamás podré perdonarme el no decirlo en voz alta o el dejar que pensaras todas esas cosas. — se lamento sinceramente sintiendo su pecho apretarse al recordar las palabras de su hija con sus verdaderos sentimientos. — Te amo Tsu-chan lo hice desde el momento en que te sostuve entre mis brazos por primera vez y nunca lo he dejado hacer por eso es que... Es que si estas dispuesta a darme una oportunidad me gustaría formar parte de tu vida nuevamente. — paso saliva nerviosa ante su respuesta.

Tsu vio a su madre sorprendida sin esperar aquello, pero en cuanto lo escucho la duda surgió en ella y miró a sus amigos quienes parecían decir de forma silencia "Sea lo que sea que decidas estaremos para ti" y tentativamente salió de su abrazo para ir con su madre quien no dudo en abrazarla con fuerza y en ese momento todas las paredes de Ange se derrumbaron y comenzó a llorar mientras se aferraba a su Madre como si la vida le fuera en ello mientras la mayor hacia lo mismo.

—————— ( o - o ) ——

— Ange se ve bastante feliz — comentó Colonnello con una ligera sonrisa notando el cabello de la chica cuyas puntas desde hace una semana estaban rojas con destellos amarillos. — Y veo que no han perdido el tiempo.

— ¿acaso insinúas que nos aprovechamos de una dama en un momento vulnerable? — Pregunto Reborn luciendo ofendido. — un caballero no haría tal cosa.

— Una lastima que no vea ninguno aquí. — se burló Lal recibiendo una mirada asesina del hitman.

— Al menos no soy un pervertido de closet. — respondió con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro que Lal habría sacado de su rostro a golpes si no quisiera darle una buena impresión a la dueña del café, en especial luego de su primer encuentro...

— Tan sólo pasó... En respuesta a tu pregunta. — Intervino Fon. — Creo que lo que contenía sus llamas eran las inseguridades que la rodeaban, pero cuando las resolvió y estuvimos para ella, sus llamas solo hicieron lo que creyeron natural. — Explicó con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios tomando de su té mientras veía a su cielo conversar sobre recetas con su Madre que extendió el período de visitas por tiempo indefinido.

— ¿Ella lo sabe? — Pregunto Lal elevando una ceja.

— No tiene idea. — Negó Reborn algo divertido su nuevo cielo estaba tan entretenida con su reunión familiar que ni siquiera noto el permanente cambio en su cabello o como desde entonces se recargaba en ellos más que antes.

— No va a estar feliz kora. — comentó Colonnello.

— Yo la veo bastante feliz — se defendió Fon. — y además pensamos que tu podrías ser el siguiente pero si no quieres...

— ¡Lo haré kora! — interrumpió rápidamente ganándose sonrisas burlonas de sus compañeros pero nada de eso le importo, iba a armonizar con su cielo y nadie le podía quitar eso.

— A todo esto... Como piensan lidiar con "Ella" — Susurro Lal y de repente todos se quedaron callados afilando la mirada.

— Por ahora dejaremos las cosas estar, pero si hace un movimiento... No dudarémos en proteger a Ange. — Después de escuchar más a fondo la versión de los sucedido por Nana en la residencia Sawada y después por Hayato en Vongola, el hecho de que alguien siempre estuvo detrás de los problemas e inseguridades de Tsu quedó bastante claro para sus estándares y por supuesto no iban a permitir que volviera a dañarle.

— Es una lástima que las cosas se hayan reducido a esto, realmente me agradaba. — Se lamento Fon.

— ¿En ese caso la vas a perdonar?

— Por supuesto que no. — Sonrió de forma peligrosa y a los presentes les dio un escalofrío. — No será apropiado de nuestra parte no devolverle el favor a la hermana de nuestro cielo ¿Cierto?

— Das miedo. — Fue lo único que dijo el rubio y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso.


	13. how I meet my Cloud

Nota: Esto está inspirada por una personita que me ayudó con su comentario! Muchas gracias por la idea y espero que te guste!

Ange nunca estuvo interesada en una relación para ser honestos, ella creía que el amor era real pero que funcionaba de forma parecida a la lotería. Todo el mundo quería ganarse la al menos una vez en la vida pero pocos eran los que cumplían ese sueño, e incluso una vez que ganaban si no sabían cómo administrar bien el premio o en este caso cuidar de la relación esta no duraría. Tsu nunca se considero una persona afortunada así que sus posibilidades de ganar la lotería siempre las considero igual a cero.

Nuevamente para probar que su suerte no era la mejor su auto decidió dejar de funcionar en mitad de la carretera y al mirar el motor se dio cuenta que quizás pedirle a Verde que revisara su motor no fue la idea más sabia del mundo, por lo que sabiamente tomó un paso atrás viendo frente a sus ojos una pequeña explosión de lo que solía ser su auto... Viper le mataría, eso seguro.

Se quedó unos minutos contemplando el incendio que solía ser el auto que Viper le consiguió a un buen precio para ir a la universidad y no tener que depender del transporte público, bueno conociendo al ilusionista probablemente lo tenía asegurado por un buen dinero así que no sería una total pérdida... Aún así tan solo se lo entrego hace una semana, miro su bolsillo pensando en llamar a alguien para que la recogiera cuando recordó un pequeño detalle, antes de bajarse a revisar el motor dejó su cartera en el asiento de copiloto... Cuyo asiento estaba ardiendo ahora mismo.

Decir que Viper estaría furiosa con ella era un eufemismo ¿quizás esconderse con Verde por un par de días? Después de todo el era la principal causa de su actual encrucijada.

De repente el sonido de un motor acercándose le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y vio como una motocicleta se estacionaba a su lado. El conductor traía unos pantalones negros demasiado ajustados como para ser cómodos con botas altas con cordones y varias cadenas en los bolsillos. Arriba traía una chaqueta de cuero negro junto con una camisa ¿morada? Que iba a juego con el casco que traía y en cuando se sacó el casco dejaba ver que también combinaba con su cabello y su sombra de ojos, okay nadie tan maquillado debería lucir tan... Tan... ¿Ardiente? Ange pestañeo un par de veces quizás inhalar el humo de la explosión no le estaba haciendo bien.

— ¿que pasó? ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto el atractivo extraño y Tsu tan solo elevó una ceja ante su preocupación y luego percibió el olor a humo, oh cierto, su auto se estaba quemando.

— Tuve problemas con el motor...

— Estoy bastante seguro de que un problema con el motor no hace que tu auto se prenda en fuego de esa forma... — Murmuró y Tsu estaba segura de la misma cosa lo que la hacía preguntarse aún más fuertemente que mierda hizo Verde con su auto.

— ¿Tengo mala suerte? — Pregunto sin saber cómo explicar que dejó a un científico loco sin supervision meterse con su auto resultando en lo que podía ver ahora.

— Esa es una impresionante mala suerte... — Rio suavemente lo que hizo que el interior de Tsu se sintiera extraño ¿estaba enferma? Demasiado humo... Si, eso era. — ¿ya llamaste a alguien?

— Mi cartera esta ahí. — Señaló el asiento del copiloto y un pequeño silencio se dejó caer sobre ellos.

— Oh... No estabas bromeando con lo de la mala suerte. — Comentó viendo el incendio apagarse de a poco. — Si quieres puedo prestarte mi celular.

— Soy una adulta joven en una época moderna ¿realmente crees que me se algún número ademas del de emergencia? — Tsu podía ser muy diligente pero hasta eso tenía límites.

— Cierto... — Susurro para luego ver sus palmas. — Puedo llevarte a tu casa. — ofreció de buena fe algo nervioso.

— Esta bien, puedo caminar. — se negó educada mente.

— ¿si te das cuenta que la ciudad más cercana está a unos 5 kilómetros? — ¿De quién fue la idea de construir una universidad a mitad de la nada? Ella no sabía pero pronto le iba a llegar una queja en su nombre.

— Yo... — Murmuró viendo su moto para luego apretar sus labios. — Me gusta caminar...

— Se está oscureciendo puede ser peligroso caminar a oscuras en una carretera.

— Me gusta ver las estrellas mientras camino.

— Podría ocurrir un accidente.

— Seré cuidadosa...

— No es cosa de ser cuidadosa,si esto es por mi no tienes de que preocuparte promet—se callo al notar que la mirada de desconfianza no iba a su persona si no a su bebé. — Tienes miedo de subirte a la motocicleta. — Declaró como un hecho y al ver como la otra parecía inflar sus mejillas al ser descubierta no pudo evitar pensar que era adorable.

— No es miedo, es... Instinto de supervivencia. — Se defendió. — Lamento decir que eso no se ve seguro para una persona, menos dos.

— Oh vamos, para que lo sepas soy un acróbata profecional por lo que no hay nadie con quien estarías mas segura.

—¿Los mismos acróbatas que caen de forma estrepitosa en televisión nacional?

— Internacional... — Le corrigió pasando una mano por su nuca de forma nerviosa. — Prometo ir lento y ser ultra cuidadoso ¿por favor? Si no quieres en ese caso iré caminando contigo así que tampoco te desharas de mi.

— Tu... — Le vio algo sorprendida para luego alternar su mirada entre el y la motocicleta finalmente suspirando. — Soy Tsunange ... Y si algo me pasa te atormentare por la eternidad. — amenazó ganándose un sonrisa amplia del contrario.

— ¡soy el gran Skull! Pero tu puedes decirme Skull y si eso sucede tienes el permiso de hacerlo. — estrecho su mano y luego le entrego su casco para ayudarle a subir a su bebé.

Cabe decir que esa noche Tsu no murió ya que aún debía conocer a cierto amante del café y artista marcial, pero si fue la primera vez que sintió mariposas en su estómago mientras se aferraba al conductor de la motocicleta.

— Y así fue como se conocieron. — Terminó de contar Luss con una sonrisa que derramaba dulzura.

— No recuerdo la parte de las mariposas... — Murmuró Tsu sentada en el regazo de Skull mientras este estaba nervioso gracias a la mirada que recibía de sus antiguos superiores de la escuela, quizás debió esperar a que Ange terminará de trabajar para visitarla pero ¡la extraño tanto! Por su gira estuvo fuera de la ciudad por meses en los que no pudo ver a su... ¿Que era Tsu? Nunca definieron bien su relación pero amigos no era el término y novios tampoco... ¿Amantes? Bueno Tsu estaba casada ahora así que quizás si era el término apropiado.

— cuando me lo contaste dijiste y cito "sentí mi estómago revolver se de una forma no molesta cuando me sujete de él" por lo tanto eran mariposas. — Se defendió su extravagante amigo.

— Bien, eso explica cómo ustedes se conocieron pero ¿que hay con Viper? — Señaló Lal al encapuchado que disfrutaba de una taza de café en silencio ni siquiera dignando su pregunta con una mirada.

— Oh a Viper la conocí cuando trabaje en mi primer café, en ese entonces era la encargada de hacer los café, a él le gustaron y terminó volviendo, luego de eso un día conversamos sobre inversiones y bienes raíces después de eso sólo nos llevamos bien por lo que empezamos a hacer negocios juntos. — Resumió de forma simple bajando se de hombros.

— En pocas palabras Viper sabe reconocer una buena inversión cuando ve una. — Aclaró Reborn refiriéndose al café de Ange y bueno a su persona en general.

Nota: Gracias por leer! Y estoy pensando en hacer un nuevo Fic de unos doce capítulos (más o menos) donde cierto Amante de los malvaviscos mandé a Tsu en una aventura a diferentes mundos para encontrar a los arcobalenos a quienes abandono a su suerte, claro estos mundos serán en base a otros animes ¡definitivamente estará Kimetsu no Yaiba! Porque por favor ¡Tanjirou es un sol y merece todo el amor del mundo! También pensé en Dr. Stone porque siento que Senkuu y Verde serían los mejores amigos de la vida~ sobre el resto aún no estoy segura ¿sugerencias?


	14. cookie

Tsu sonreía mientras Bianchi repartía sus galletas a los presentes con una sonrisa.

— ¡Esta es especial para Reborn! ¡Esta hecha con extra amor! — exclamó la asesina alegre pasándole una galleta con forma de corazón, de un corazón real... Con moscas y otras cosas que él Hitman vería en sus pesadillas por el resto de su vida.

— Ange... Esto es un poco... Extremista ¿no crees? — Pregunto Verde tocando con la punta de su lápiz la galleta notando como esta se removia por su cuenta...

— Si quieres matarnos hay formas más fáciles de hacerlo. — Añadió Lal sin saber cómo terminó con el resto en esto cuando ella solo estaba comenzando a entrar a su grupo.

— Nosotros no teníamos malas intenciones... — añadió Fon rogando con la mirada a su cielo que no flaqueo.

— Fon ¿de que color es mi cabello? — Pregunto con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

— Castaño... — Respondiendo haciendo una mueca.

— Reborn, querido ¿podrías decirme de que color son las puntas?

— Amarillas...

— ¿y? — Miró a la tormenta que nuevamente hizo una mueca.

— Rojas...

— Oh pero creo que esos no son los unicos colores, ¿Lal-chan, Colonnello-chan? — Les llamo y ambos militares se enderezaron en sus respectivas sillas.

— Azul. — contestaron cuáles infantes siendo pillados haciendo una travesura.

— Oh muy bien, Verde ¿serias tan lindo de decirme que significa eso? — Interrogó al científico que evitó su mirada.

— Que estas armonizando con los elementos de dichos colores... — respondió de mala gana.

— Pero yo no recuerdo haber querido armonizar con nadie. — Llevó un dedo a sus labios pareciendo realmente confundida. — En primer lugar, ni siquiera había aceptado ser un cielo, no le dije a nadie ademas, así que me pregunto como pudo pasar. — Volvio su mirada a cinco frente a ella. — ¿alguno de ustedes tiene una explicación para este extraño fenómeno?

— ¿te agradamos mucho y se dio de forma natural kora? — Intentó salvarse Colonnello pero la mirada que recibió lo hizo encogerse en su lugar.

— Viper. — Llamó a la niebla que estaba a su lado comiendo unas palomitas como si presenciara un programa interesante.

— Verde les contó sobre tu naturaleza, y con base en eso idearon un plan para hacer que gradualmente armonizaras con ellos. — Los expuso sin importarle las miradas de rencor que estaba recibiendo.

— No hicimos un plan... — Contestó Lal. — Reborn lo hizo.

— ¡Exacto Kora! Nosotros no participamos.

— No, ustedes solo se quedaron callados y disfrutaron de los resultados ¿no? — cuestióno el cielo viéndolos con desaprobación. —Fon... Esperaba más de ti.

— Nos casamos mientras estabas ebria y drogada, no soy tan bueno. — Se justificó y Tsu suspiro.

— Como sean, solo coman las galletas. — Ordenó pasando una mano por su rostro.

—Pero...

— Come. La. Galleta. — puntualizó en un tono demandante y todos con duda comenzaron a comer las galletas.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el baño fuera fuente de disputas y que algunos cuerpos se retorcieran sobre el piso.

— ¿No crees que fuiste algo dura con ellos? — Pregunto Skull sintió algo de empatia por sus superiores.

— No tendré elementos que crean que puedan salirse con la suya tan fácilmente. — Respondió tomando de su te con elegancia. — Cómo su cielo es mi deber criarlos para ser personas semi-funcionales.

— ¿Semi-funcionales? — Interrogó Nagi tomando una de las galletas que hizo Ange.

— Me mantengo realista. — Se bajó de hombros quitándole importancia.

— Siempre puedes rechazarlos. — comentó Viper terminando de comer sus palomitas mirando a la castaña.

— Podrán ser unos idiotas con nada de sentido común... — Murmuró viendo a Colonnello retorcerse en el piso mientras sujetaba su estómago. — Pero son mis idiotas, se les agarra cariño.

— ¿como a una mascota? — elevó una ceja Skull y Tsu tan solo respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Eso significa que ya les daras el antídoto? — mostró el frasco Hayato con el antídoto para el veneno de su hermano, no se sobrevivía tantos años como su familia sin crear tu propio antídoto.

— Mhmm... — Susurro pensándolo unos instantes tomándose una pausa para darle otro trago a su taza de té. — Demosle otra media hora, odiaria malcriarlos mucho.

— Debería considerar pasar menos tiempo con Reborn. — Sugirió Nagi estremeciendose un poco al ver la mirada inocente de su jefa al fingir que no entendía su pregunta.

— Por cierto Tsu-Sama... Se que ya tiene a Fon pero... — Murmuró inquieto el italiano.

— En el cielo de lo unico que hay uno solo es un sol ¿no? — Pregunto con calidez en su mirada dirigida a todos los presentes. — Además, ya deberían saber que soy una persona bastante codiciosa ¿no es así Viper?

— Es algo que tenemos en común. — Asintió la nube y una sonrisa surco en los labios de los presentes ante lo que sus palabras querian decir.

Notas de la autora:

Bueno creo que en alguna parte dije que sería un all27 pero tranquilos que es principalmente un arco27 por lo que la mayoría de las interacciones serán con los arcobalenos.


	15. bug!

Tsu se acomodo sobre el pecho del mayor no queriendo levantarse, de la cama pero el hambre estaba comenzando a hacer que dejar la cama fuera una idea tentadora.

— ¿Debería hacer el desayuno? — Susurro Fon en su oído pasando una mano por su espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas acercando la más a él mientras dejaba besos en su cuello.

— Te amaría si hicieras eso... — Contestó dando vuelta su rostro para besarle con dulzura sintiendo otras manos en su cintura que la jalaron de nuevo al pecho donde estaba antes.

— Asumo que alguien quiere su café. — Rio al ver al asesino asentir de forma perezosa sin abrir sus ojos dejando que le diera un corto beso en la comisura de los labios.

— Te amamos. — Dijeron los dos al unísono cuando Fon salió de la cama para ir a la cocina a hacer el desayuno.

Viendo a su cielo y a Reborn en la cama juntos, Fon no pudo evitar sonreír desde el fondo de su corazón sintiendo se el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Les sacó una foto de forma disimulada para luego colocarse algo de ropa e ir a la cocina.

Estaba por comenzar a cocinar cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta y elevó una ceja, no esperaban a nadie, pero quizás algunos de los arcobalenos decidió pegarles una visita, se arreglo un poco más y fue a la entrada para abrir la puerta.

—¿Fon? — Pregunto una castaña que no era con la cual pasó la noche pero que era una copia casi exacta.

— Tsunahime... — Contestó sorprendido de verla en la puerta, pero asumía que Nana debió darle la dirección. — ¿Que puedo hacer por ti?

— Estoy... Estoy buscando a Tsu-chan, Mamá dijo que vivía aquí con su esposo... — Susurro pestañeando un par de veces sin creer lo que estaba viendo frente a sus ojos ¿quizás era amigo del marido de su hermana? Pero Fon no tenía muchos amigos, no civiles al menos...

— Ange esta ocupada, así que agradecería si pudieras volver en otro momento. — La despidió comenzando a cerrar la puerta pero ella le detuvo.

— ¿Porque estas actuando de esta forma? Soy yo Fon, me conoces. — Dijo con una expresión dolida por ser tratada de esta forma.

— ¿Como debería tratar a la mujer que hizo pasar a mi esposa por un mal rato su infancia y adolescencia? — Pregunto con una sonrisa aterradora que hizo a la morena retroceder un paso.

— ¡Fon el hambre nos ganó! ¿Como esta la comida? — Apareció Ange con Reborn pegado a su espalda como una lapa parando al notar que estaba en la puerta. — ¿Quien es?

— ¿Reborn? ¿Que esta pasando aquí? — Interrogó sorprendida Tsuna mirando a todos lados en busca de una respuesta.

Al escuchar esa voz de forma rápida Reborn despertó dejando a Ange detrás de él notando enseguida como parecía nerviosa ante la presencia de su hermana, Tsu aún tenía un complejo con Hime para ser honestos y por eso querían que esta reunión de ser posible nunca sucediera.

— Lo que haga no es de tu importancia Dame-Tsuna. — Contestó el Hitman de forma afilada haciendo a la mayor sawada tragar duro alternando sus miradas entre ambos elementos.

— Oh ya se que es esto... — Dijo al parecer aliviada — Tsu les habló mal de mi ¿no? Es decir como terminaron las cosas entre nosotras es de esperar... Yo vine a perdonar—no termino de hablar ya que Fon la sujeto de la muñeca para sacarla de la casa.

— Primero que nada, si fueras la hermana que aparentas ser sabrías que Ange no es el tipo de persona que habla mal de otras, nunca.— No después de experimentar de primera mano aquel trato la gran parte de su vida. — Y segundo, no hay nada que perdonar ya que Ange no hizo nada malo ¿o me equivoco? — Pregunto con una mirada asesina pero una sonrisa fría en sus labios. — Tercero como dije, mi esposa y cielo está ocupada así que agradeceria que volviera en otra oportunidad. — La dejó fuera y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

— Wow, no esperaba que lo tuvieras en ti ser descortés de esa forma. — Murmuró impresionado Reborn.

— No fui descortés, solo dije hechos. —Se alejo de la puerta caminando hasta Tsu que estaba aún detrás de Reborn.

— Hey ¿Estas bien? — Se dio la vuelta lentamente el Hitman para ver a su cielo quien miraba sus manos.

— Ustedes... — Susurro levantando la mirada para verlos a ambos con algo de duda. — ¿Ustedes no quieren ir con ella..? — Pregunto con cierto sentimiento que ambos elementos identificaron como miedo...

Una vida entera trabajando para que otros la quisieran y en el momento en que su hermana hacía acto de aparición todo por lo que trabajo le era entregado con facilidad sin siquiera pedirlo, eso sí lograba crear un complejo e inseguridades en cualquiera.

Ambos hombres compartieron una mirada antes de abrazar a la castaña que no dijo nada y Disfruto el cariño.

— Somos tuyos...

— Y tu eres nuestra.

— Nada nunca cambiará eso. — Dijeron al unísono y Tsu Asintió con la cabeza varias veces apretando con más fuerza su agarre en ambos.

——(0-0)——

—¡No lo puedo creer! — Grito con fuerza tirando las cosas de su maleta por todo el piso de la habitación de hotel. — ¡Esa..! ¡Esa Perra! — Maldijo pateando la cama varias veces para luego intentar calmarse.

¿Como se atrevía esa villana de cuarta a ponerse en el camino de su ruta? ¡¿De su harem de ensueño?! Mierda si no hacia algo no podría acceder a la ruta escondida por la que trabajo tanto ¡Ella se esforzó por la ruta de La primera generación! Una ruta especial que sólo se abría si tenías buenas estadísticas con todos los demás personajes... Pero con su hermana en medio... Acceder a ella sería imposible.

— ¿porque no puedes hacer lo que se supone que hagas? Maldición ni siquiera me puede acosar como corresponde, estúpida inservible. — Murmuró mordiendo su pulgar viendo una de las fotos que dejó caer, en esta salía Varia... Su hermana debería estar con el animal de Xanxus ¡no con Reborn y Fon! ¡Ella debería ser la que sufriera! Sonrió de lado de forma retorcida, si el juego tenía un bug era su deber arreglarlo...

Super nota! :Mil perdones por olvidar actualizar aquí! Soy de lo peor! Pero no vengo con las manos vacías! Sacare un nuevo Fic! Y esta vez en lugar de nuestra Ange de siempre tendremos una femhibari! En el mundo de Dc! Habrá reencarnación! Drama! Romance! Y sobre todo! Carnívoros!


End file.
